Hero's Heart
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = Zeno |Setting = Nemea |In-Universe Date = Year 2 |Production # = V0305 |Filming Dates = 4 June to 13 June 1997 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Jerry Patrick Brown |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Philip Sgriccia |Order in Series = 61 of 111 |Order in Season = 2 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 113 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" |Next Episode in Series = "Regrets... I've Had a Few" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Furies" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Been There, Done That" |title cap image = }} Summary A man, Lexus, is counting his money when Fortune, the goddess of luck appears. She warns him that he has not used his good fortune to benefit others, as he should have done. He soon promises the goddess that he will use his money to help. She tells him that up to now, he has had a lucky streak, she flips a coin to decide if the good luck will continue or not, the coin comes down tails. Fortune tells him his luck is soon to end and then vanishes. Just as the goddess vanishes there is loud banging on the door, Lexus open up to, people demanding back the money they are owed. Lexus and his wife flee from the village. Elsewhere in the village, the people thank Hercules and Iolaus for all their help, saying they no longer need to worry about famine. Iolaus ask Hercules why people always thank Hercules more than him. Lexus and his wife come to a bridge, although it is unsafe to cross, they decide to try it anyway. As they cross, the woman falls and Hercules and Iolaus hearing her screams run to the rescue. While Hercules saves Lexus, Iolaus is unable to save the woman and she slips from his grip into the river below. After the tragic events on the bridge, Hercules and Iolaus discuss what happened, and Iolaus says it will not happen again and decides to split up with Hercules. Iolaus sets off to find a new job, Hercules goes after him to try to convince him to rejoin him, but to no avail and they go their separate ways. That night Fortune appears to Hercules and informs him that she was responsible for the woman's death and wants to make amends for it. Hercules tells her to leave it and that Iolaus will be fine. Elsewhere Iolaus relives the events on the bridge and Fortune appears to him. He wishes he had never met Hercules and Fortune, wanting to help, wipes his memory of everything. Now with no memory, Iolaus meets a woman who leads him into a fight. Hercules meets with King Trancus and discusses sending money to Nemea; he wants Hercules to go with the money. Iolaus is recruited into an extortion gang run by Zeno, while Hercules travels to Nemea with the money. Iolaus goes after the wagon with the money on. Iolaus comes up against Hercules and charges him with a sword, but it goes into the side of the wagon. Hercules tells Iolaus, "I knew you wouldn't hurt me". Iolaus ask how he could know that, to which he replies, "Because we're best friends". Hercules goes after Zeno, the gang leader. When they find him, they discover his men have turned against him and have attempted to drown him by throwing him in a lake. Iolaus tells Hercules he has to save Zeno, when Hercules asks why, Iolaus replies, "Because he's my friend". He saves Zeno, who thanks him for saving his life. Hercules then gets Fortune to return Iolaus' memory, after which he feels guilt for the outlaw acts he has committed. Hercules reassures Iolaus explaining that, since he still wanted to risk his life to save someone like Zeno because of his loyalty to him, even with his memories erased he still never really lost his good nature. Iolaus thanks Hercules for believing in him, and the other replies "That's what friends are for". Disclaimer "As Fortune would have it, Iolaus' memory was not harmed during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Hero's_heart_01.jpg|Your Thanks Are Getting Bigger File:Hero's_Heart_02.jpg|Failed Rescue of Okaleia File:Hero's_Heart_03.jpg|You Want to Lose the Memories File:Hero's_Heart_04.jpg|Iolaus With Lydia File:Hero's_Heart_5.jpg|Thanatos and Iolaus at Work File:Hero's_Heart_06.jpg|Hercules Saves Ara File:Hero's_Heart_07.jpg|Challenging Hercules File:Hero's_Heart_08.jpg|You Won't Kill Me File:Hero's_Heart_09.jpg|Alright For a Nemean File:Hero's_Heart_10.jpg|Thanatos Takes Over File:Hero's_Heart_11.jpg|Rescuing Zeno File:Hero's_Heart_12.jpg|Dead End File:Hero's_Heart_13.jpg|Ready to Get Your Life Back? File:Hero's_Heart_14.jpg|Very Clever, Hercules File:Hero's_Heart_15.jpg|I Wiped Out Your Memory! File:Hero's_Heart_16.jpg|Thanks For Believing in Me Background Information * Iolaus being unable to harm Hercules even while having amnesia echoes a similar occurrence in "Prince Hercules", where their roles were reversed. * Fortune is based on Fortuna, the Roman goddess of luck who was their version of the Greek Tyche, who was more properly the goddess of civic prosperity. ** Hercules is already acquainted with Fortune. As a result, he realizes her guilt is genuine and spares her a lecture on the gods playing games with mortals' lives. * Michael Hurst said the crying scene was easy for him in this episode because he had recently become a father and his son had been born prematurely and had medical complications. That son later appears in Dahak's arms. * Michael Hurst wanted Iolaus to be even more evil, stabbing his card partner whom he cheated--through the hands, but producers nixed that. * Zeno's lieutenant is named "Thanatos," which is Greek for death. * Killing the Nemean lion was the first of Heracles' twelve labors. Memorable Quotations "Can I trust you, Iolaus?" "As long as you pay me." "At last, an honest man! Old Diogenes would be pleased!" :–'Iolaus' and Z'eno' "I'm going to cut you three ways." "Yeah, I know, deep wide and frequent." :–'Iolaus' and Z'eno' "Thanks for believing in me." "Ah, that's what friends are for." :–'Iolaus' and Hercules "Iolaus, why are you helping Zeno? He's a criminal." "Yeah, he's a criminal. He's my friend." :–'Hercules' and Iolaus "I knew you wouldn't hurt me." "I don't even know why I didn't. "Because you're my best friend. You have been for years." "I never laid eyes on you before." :–'Hercules' and Iolaus Links and References Guest Stars * Lori Dungey as Fortune * Barry Spring as Zeno * Stephen Butterworth as Thanatos Other Cast * Ross Duncan as Spiro * Sheryl Stewart as Lydia * Denise Snoad as Ara * Patrick Smith as Trancas * Mervyn Smith as Lesion * Harry Lyon as Nick * Robert Horwood as Lexus * Francesca Waters as Okaleia * Sara Howard as Woman * Ross Campbell as Dingus * Jon Gadsby as Phobias References * Nemea Season Navigation de:Das Herz eines Helden Category:HTLJ Season 4 episodes